moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell
Category:FilmsCategory: (2001)/Media | directed by = Chris Angel | written by = Alex Wright | produced by = Jeff Geoffray; Jacquline Kelly; Gary Howsam; Craig Nicholls; Gilles Paquin | music by = Dayl Bennett; Jim Guttridge | cinematography = Curtis J. Petersen | edited by = Marcus Manton | distributed by = Artisan Entertainment Blue Rider Pictures | release date(s) = October 23rd, 2001 | mpaa rating = | running time = 89 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999) | followed by = Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled (2002) }} Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell is an American horror film of the demonic thriller subgenre. It was directed by Chris Angel and written by Alex Wright based on concepts originally developed by Peter Atkins. The film was produced by Artisan Entertainment and released direct-to-video on October 23rd, 2001. It is the third installment in the Wishmaster film series and follows the 1999 movie Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies. It is suceeded by the 2002 sequel Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled. Plot Appearances * * * * * Cast Notes * Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell redirects to this page. * Alternatively known as Wishmaster 3: Devil Stone. This title was used for the film's DVD release in the UK. * The tagline to this film is, "Three wishes, one nightmare". * Wishmaster 3 was filmed in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. * This film introduces John Novak as the Djinn, who also plays the character in Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled. In the previous installments, the Djinn was played by Andrew Divoff. * Director Chris Angel also directs the sequel, Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled. * Pierre Couture and Dean Lewis were nominated for the category of Best Visual Effects at the 2001 DVD Exclusive Awards. * Clayton T. Stewart is uncredited in this film. * This is the first horror film work for actress A.J. Cook. Fun Facts Diana's wishes :# Make Anne's pain stop. :# Summon the Archangel Michael :# Unfulfilled Bloopers Taken from * When Diana goes back to the museum to see if the professor's okay, she goes down a grand staircase. Earlier, she went UP that same staircase to go to the same room. * When the professor writes "Djinn" on the blackboard, the line he draws underneath is nowhere near the cursive writing on the board. After the walks around the room and goes back to the board, the word "Djinn" is different with the line underneath cutting into the cursive writing. * The streets have puddles in them when Alex and the "angel" are driving away from the Djinn, and later on the roof of the building there are puddles, even though it did not rain at any point in the movie. * While the Djinn is on the roof of the car, buildings in the background come and go and change throughout the scene. * The car's damaged right front headlight area appears to have fixed itself right before the car makes the leap and crash. * The large puddles on the roof of the building are gone when Diana goes back up after the fall. * When the professor's face is taken off by the Djinn, instead of seeing muscles underneath, you see his real face covered in fake blood. It's especially noticeable around his eyes where there's hardly any fake blood, so you see his eyelids and eyelashes. You can even see his right eye move underneath the eyelid. See also External Links * * Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:2000s/Films Category:2001/Films Category:October, 2001/Films Category:Sequels Category:3rd installments Category:W/Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Artisan Entertainment Category:Blue Rider Pictures Category:Chris Angel/Director Category:Alex Wright/Writer